Monster
Part of the Songfic Series, Aquamarine1212's songfics. Original Artist is Skillet. The secret side of me, I never let you see Tigerclaw watched Bluestar from within a bramble bush, his eyes narrowed into slits. He was one of her most trusted warriors, which made his task all too easy. He felt the urge to leap out and take her life at that moment. "Not yet." he growled under his breath. "But soon." I keep it caged but I can't control it '' His secret was well kept and well hidden. The only one who knew was his apprentice, Ravenpaw, who had witnessed Redtail's murder. But Ravenpaw hadn't told anyone yet. And Tigerclaw would make sure that it stayed that way forever. ''So stay away from me, the beast is ugly Tigerclaw's plan was going perfectly. So perfectly he was almost disgusted with himself for doing such a thing and getting away with it. But this was the only way to power. And power was his greatest desire. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it Tigerclaw knew what he was doing was against everything he had been taught throughout his life. But what of his father Pinestar? Did he not go against the code too? Tigerclaw felt a growl growing in his throat. Yes, his father, who had betrayed the clan, and had betrayed his own son to spend life as a kittypet. There would be no kittypets in Tigerclaw's clan. It's scratching on the walls, 'in the closet, in the halls Bluestar called Tigerclaw in her den to have a short word with him. As he entered the cave, he realized him and Bluestar were alone. It took every scrap of willpower inside him to keep himself from murdering her right then and there. But he kept the beast inside him caged. For now. It comes awake and I can't control it Tigerclaw could feel the energy pulsing through his veins. He was deputy, just a step away from leadership. And the rouges would attack soon...then he would be leader. He knew his destiny was to rule the forest, and he couldn't think of a better path to take. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Tigerclaw could feel the want for power pulsing throughout his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it; it was so close, he felt like if only he could reach a little farther, he could grab the leadership and power he desired. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end! Tigerclaw was so pleased, but so horrified with himself. Somehow having his plan being perfectly executed was making him feel sick. "It's really going to work." he whispered. "What....have...I....done?" But it was too late to back out now. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin Tigerclaw leapt into Bluestar's den. Now was the time. The rouges were attacking, and now he would rip every one of Bluestar's lives from her and become leader. Nothing could stop him now. I must confess that I feel like a monster '' As Tigerclaw ran his claws down Bluestar's back, he began to feel something he had rarley felt in his life; guilt. This was not right, it was an act of pure evil. Killing his leader, for no reason at all; this was something that no cat even dared to think about. And here he was, doing it of his own freewill... ''I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun '' Tigerclaw hated himself. He couldn't stop this want for power inside him, he couldn't control this overwhelming greed. It was his most obvious quality; and he hated himself for it. He despised himself, but he couldn't change now. It was simply too late. ''I must confess that I feel like a monster '' Suddenly a blur of orange knocked into him. Fireheart! He hissed in despair. This cat was his worst enemy. Not because he meddled with Tigerclaw's plans, not because he was a kittypet, but because he was the type of cat Tigerclaw could never be. Tigerclaw could never be the hero, never be the wise and strong leader Fireheart was destined to be. And Tigerclaw hated Fireheart for it. ''I, I feel like a monster "I shouldn't be like this." I, I feel like a monster "But it's too late to change now." My secret side I keep hid under lock and key All Tigerclaw's carefully plotted plans, and ways to set himself up as the hero of Thunderclan were shattered that day. Fireheart had revealed him. His biggest secret was out, and there was no way to convince these cats that they were being told a lie. I keep it caged but I can't control it '' The beast inside Tigerclaw arose that day. He had kept it carefully contained, but now he couldn't anymore. No more carefully plotted attacks to slowly eat away at the clans; it was time to take desperate measures. It was time for a great war. ''Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down '' Tigerclaw could feel himself shaking, but it wasn't cold outside. He was shaking with fear. He was terrified of himself, and there was no way to run away. What he'd become was a bloodthirsty beast. And Tigerclaw was terrified of himself. But there was no running away. ''Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end! Tigerclaw ran to Shadowclan. They had lost their leader; maybe being their leader would satisfy this hunger for power. Maybe going there would help him become the hero he'd always wanted to be. But as soon as he laid paw in their camp, he knew that his fate was already sealed. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin Tigerclaw was now Tigerstar, leader of Shadowclan. He wanted the hunger for power to stop then, and be shut away forever. But with his newfound power his desire for more only grew. Tigerstar couldn't be satisfied with leading one clan; he must lead them all. I must confess that I feel like a monster As he carefully raised the dog pack at the Snakerocks, he realized he was doing something no cat in the clans had ever done. He was going to be the main charecter of the horror story queens would tell their kits. Is this what he wanted to be known for? But having power was more important. Power always came first. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun As he watched the dog pack slaughter the two young apprentices, he looked away. This was his doing. And he hated what was happening. But now his fate was sealed. He must finish what he had started. I must confess that I feel like a monster He was worse than any badger or fox. He was worse than a twoleg monster. He had killed just as many if not more cats than any of those had ever slaughtered. The sickening feeling grew in his stomach again, and he pushed it down. This was no time for doubt. It was time for action. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin The dog pack hadn't killed Thunderclan, but it had taken their leader's life. Tigerstar thought regretfully of all the good Bluestar had done. It was a sad fate for the old leader, but these thoughts quickly faded from his mind. One leaders death wouldn't make him pause in his quest for power. I must confess that I feel like a monster Riverclan and Shadowclan had became one clan, Tigerclan, being ruled by the mighty Tigerstar. Tigerstar purred with sastisfaction as he watched over his new clan. No kittypet's woud ever join this great clan; and no half-clanners would survive. I, I feel like a monster '' "I shouldn't be like this." ''I, I feel like a monster "But it's too late to change now." It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp '' Bloodclan could help Tigerstar take over the rest of the forest. Then when all the clans were underneath him, he could even take on the treacherous Bloodclan and win. He would rule the forest and the twolegplace. His hunger for power would never end. He wouldn't stop until he ruled the world. ''There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart Tigerstar couldn't feel the passion or pity that used to be a tiny flicker in his heart, barley there but still showing up in the most unlikley places. His soul had simply shrivled up and died. He felt empty. Could more power fill this void in his heart? Perhaps. Only one way to find out... No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream '' Tigerstar wanted to scream out and say, "Someone help me regain my love and compassion!" But nobody would or could help him now. He wasn't trusted by anyone, and he couldn't trust anyone either. He would remain heartless. But at least he would have power. ''Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster! Tigerstar couldn't control it anymore. It had consumed his mind and soul. His hunger for power was the only thing that exsisted in his empty, heartless life. And Tigerstar hated it. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin '' A panick was rising in Tigerstar that he had never felt before. He couldn't be forgiven ever. Where would he go when he died? Would he be rejected from Starclan and wander the earth as an lost soul, never to feel the gentle warmth of Starclan's greenleaf? ''I must confess that I feel like a monster Tigerstar offered Windclan and Thunderclan one last chance. "Join me or die." he growled. Tallstar's eyes revealed a flicker of doubt, but Firestar's remained firm. "Never Tigerstar! I would rather die than join you!" Firestar hissed. "And so you shall." Tigerstar chuckled. The Bloodclan cats slipped out of the shadows, their tooth-studded collars flickering. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun Firestar's eyes widened as the Bloodclan cats seeped into the clearing. Each had many scars and each wore a collar. Embedded in the collars were teeth of dogs and cats. Tallstar's eyes grew panicked. These cats were killers, and both leaders knew it. "So, as I was saying, will you join me?" Tigerstar said in a menacing voice. Firestar opened his mouth but no words came out. "Never." Tallstar's eyes grew hard. "Never." I must confess that '''I feel like a monster' Tigerstar growled. He was angry. he was not angry because the clans wouldn't join him; he wasn't angry because Firestar wouldn't give in; he was angry because he had brought a horrible clan to the forest that would shred these warriors. He was angry because this was all his doing, and there was no way he could forgive himself. ''I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin An itching underneath his skin caused him to become impatient. Was he nervous? Scared? Angry? Tigerstar couldn't even tell. All he knew was that he must kill Firestar, or die trying. This hero was too good. Tigerstar couldn't bear to think about how good Firestar had been. It made him feel....guilty. And that was a feeling Tigerstar didn't want. So he simply must destroy it. I must confess that I feel like a monster A million voices whispered in Tigerstar's head. "Don't do it!" a she-cat meowed. "Go for it!" a tom hissed. "Stop now Tigerstar!" a kit cried. "Don't hesitate now!" "Please don't!" "You can't do this!" "This is your destiny!" "Change now or be lost forever!" "You cannot be saved." Tigerstar felt dizzy from all these whispers from the dead. Then one stood out, and for a moment he could only hear one voice, his mother's: "I am proud of you no matter what." I'm gonna lose control, here's something radical Tigerstar couldn't turn back now. Taking a deep breath he yowled at the top of his lungs. "Bloodclan, ATTACK!" Fireheart's shoulders tensed, but the Bloodclan warriors didn't move. Tigerstar whipped his head toward Scourge, his eyes flaring. His most glorius moment...and the Bloodclan warriors hadn't even flicked their tails. "They only answer to me." Scourge growled. "Tell them to attack!" Tigerstar hissed. "We will do this battle tommorow." Scourge said. Tigerstar hissed. No. He couldn't wait. The time to attack was now! "I command you to attack!" Tigerstar said. I must confess that I feel like a monster '' Scourge suddenly leapt at Tigerstar, slashing him with claws so long they opened a wound that could not be fixed. Tigerstar fell the the ground and gasped, his energy slowly draining away... ''I, I feel like a monster 1 life gone....2.....3.... I, I feel like a monster 4.....5....6.... ''I, I feel like a monster '' 7....8...9... ''I, I feel like a monster!!! '' The world went black. Category:Aquamarine1212's Stories